The Chains of Destiny and How to Break Them
by kallikin
Summary: When Naruto was 3 he was attacked, Kyuubi saved him and Itachi took him to the Hospital. After that he trains with his chains to make sure no one can do that to anyone he cares about, but will this training help against his greatest enemies.
1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note: Okay this is my first fic so please keep that in mind if you choose to review. Now this is infact an a/u where Itachi won't be evil Orochimaru and the Akatsuki are not important and non existant respectively. There will be canon villains that are going to be used differently like Zabuza. Kyuubi will be a girl and will have a major role in this fic, but she will not be paired with Naruto for reasons that will be covered later. This might turn into a harem fic but I am unsure who to use besides Hinata.**

It was a beautiful day in the Village Hidden in the Leaves, the sun was shining,and birds were chirping, yet The Third Hokage Hiruzen Sarutobi was trapped indoors listening to the senseless nonsense that the civilian and ninja councils just loved to subject him to. Today's topic was none other than the resident demon jailer, Naruto Uzumaki. The villagers hated the child, due to him containing the Kyuubi no Yoko or the Nine-Tailed Fox. Most of the villagers and even some of the shinobi in the village thought that the boy was the dreaded demon that had attacked their village three years ago.

' Why can't these damn fools understand that Naruto is not the fox, but it's jailer?' Thought the old hokage as pulled out his pipe and started to smoke. Suddenly Hiruzen realized that he hadn't been paying any attention to the proceedings at all, not that he had to as it was always the same thing with these meetings. First some random fool would yell out something along the lines of, " Hokage-sama, please you must do something about that demon brat running lawlessly threw the village! It is a danger to everyone and must be put down!" Then right on cue stands up a large woman in fancy clothes saying exactly that. Next an idiot will say," Yeah, demons don't deserve to live! Kill that thing for what it did to our village!"

' How predictable.' The third thought as he sighed inwardly,' Next they'll start ranting and raving, and the Uchiha will agree with them.' True to form the leader of the Uchiha Clan, Fugaku, stood and gave a long winded speech about the atrocities committed by the Kyuubi and how it is the greatest threat to the security of the village. All this Hiruzen expected, but what he didn't expect was Hiashi Hyuga standing up and saying, " Fellow citizens it is my wish to express to you my deep and utter disappointment in the actions of our Hokage. He has allowed a monster to live amongst us, a monster that can not be contained. We Hyuga have always disagreed with the Uchiha Clan, but in this matter we are both equally disgusted by the presence of a demon in our village. It is my opinion that we must kill this beast before it kills us." The Hyuga Clan head finished with a dramatic flourish of his robes. ' That bastard, how dare he talk about the fourth's son like that.' Thought an angry Hiruzen,' That boy is one of the kindest people I've ever met.'

" Listen up you jabbering fools," Yelled the old man, " This demon you speak of has a name. It is Naruto Uzumaki, and **HE WILL NOT BE TOUCHED**! At this point all but the strongest of souls were cowering in fear of the enraged Hokage and the intense waves of killer intent that he was broadcasting in the councils direction. Suddenly a young Genin wearing a black shirt with a high collar, he was also wearing black shorts burst into the room. His name was Itachi Uchiha, Fugaku's eldest son. The boy seemed quite distraught and had blood smudged on his face. Fortunately none of it seemed to be his.

"What is the meaning of this boy?" asked Fugaku fuming." How dare you interrupt a council meeting!" The boy looked up at his father coldly before turning to the Hokage and very calmly saying," Hokage-Sama the villagers and several chunin have attacked a young blonde boy. He is alive, but I am sad to say that most of the assailants are not. I killed two of the ten chunin after they refused to stand down, the rest were killed by the boy." The Third as well as all of the other thirty some odd council members were shocked to say the least. 'If this it was Naruto then I will make sure that whoever is responsible is begging to given to Ibiki.'

"How is the boy now Itachi?"

"Well Hokage-Sama the child had many broken bones, at least five major puncture wounds, two deep lacerations on the chest as well as numerous more scattered across his body. One of the _chunin_ had made a chakra whip and done major damage to the boy's back, and then used some rope provided by a villager to hang the child on a lamp post, so that he could use him for target practice. After the boy killed those monsters he also suffered from major chakra exhaustion, so I took him to the hospital and left a shadow clone to guard him." Throughout his report of the childs injuries Itachi got increasingly more passionate, seemingly on the verge of killing anyone who spoke. Most of the council was upset because the could not get in on the fun while Hiruzen was completely disgusted by the actions of his village. Then the most disgusting thing happened a man who was part of the council started to cheer. Needless to say that the man was killed by Itachi in less than two seconds. Nobody decided to speak after that.

"Meeting adjourned and if I hear about anyone of you or anybody under my jurisdiction even thinking of harming that boy again they will receive the exact same punishment that Naruto got for just existing!" With that Hiruzen Sarutobi stormed out with the young Uchiha.

**Author's Note: Please read and review. I would really enjoy your feed back and suggestions. If you could also tell me who could go in the harem if you think I should use it. Bare in mind that if it does not become a harem he will be paired with Hinata no matter what but please vote in the poll on my profile for your top three girls. Thank you for reading my story and I hope you come back for more!**


	2. Chapter 2

**_Author's Note: Okay remember when I said that this might become a harem, well it won't. I have finally ironed out most of the plot, and it does not leave enough space for a harem. Please enjoy this chapter._**

It was a beautiful day in The Village Hidden in the Leaves, the sun was shining,and the birds were chirping, yet a little boy about three years of age sat in the corner of a ransacked apartment crying. The boy had spiky blonde hair that seemed to be self cut, six whisker marks on his face,and two of the most beautiful blue eyes that anyone could wish to have. The boy was Naruto Uzumaki and he was probably the loneliest child in the Land of Fire. You see Naruto had lost his parents the same day he was born. He had been put into an orphanage, but it had kicked him out about two months ago. The Third Hokage hadn't taken kindly to that, so he set the little blonde up in an apartment. The apartment had looked great when he had moved in, but the villagers had made sure that the boy couldn't enjoy it by completely destroying it the night before. This though wasn't what had little Naruto crying. It was the giant spray painting of the words 'DEMONS MUST DIE!' on the opposite wall. When Naruto was done crying he realized that he was starving. Looking into the cabinets for any edible food, he found none and decided that he would have to go out to Ichiraku's for ramen. The thought of going to his favorite ramen shop had the little boy bouncing for joy. He quickly exited his apartment and started running the familiar path to the source of the food of the gods. Before he could get even halfway there Naruto ran into a ninja with a very noticeable scar on his cheek.

"Sorry Shinobi-San, I wasn't paying attention." Naruto apologized to the man, but the man seemed to not notice the apology and instead just glared at the young blonde. 'Okay this guy is one of those guys that Ojii-San told me to run from.' Deciding that he should get away as fast as possible Naruto turned around and started running, unfortunately the ninja had other ideas. He only let Naruto get about five steps ahead before he decided to trip him.

"Where do you think you're demon," The scarred ninja said menacingly, " I think that you need to learn to watch where you are going, and I' be happy to teach you."

The scarred man started walking towards Naruto drawing a kunai when he did. At this point in time all of the villagers around had decided to stop and watch. Naruto tried to get up to run away. This hadn't been the first time an adult had decided that he needed to learn a lesson like this, but the three year old had a bad felling that this would be many times worse than any thing that he had ever had to go through. When the ninja had finally reached Naruto's prone body he decided to kick him while he was down. The force of the shinobi's kick was enough to knock Naruto into the air, and force blood out of the boy's mouth.

"What is every one waiting for come and get revenge for all of the people that this demon has killed." At the scarred man's prompting the villagers all rushed in to get their own chance to hurt the boy that they were absolutely sure was the Kyuubi no Yoko in human form.

"Stop! Please I didn't do anything! I didn't do anything!" Naruto cried out wishing that these people would understand, but is words just provoked the villagers to attack with renewed vigor. Then the little boy with whiskers felt pain beyond anything that he had ever felt before. Opening his eyes to see what had just cause the horrible pain that he felt in his chest he saw that a villager had run him through with a pitch fork that had five points on it. He tried to scream but found that he couldn't, one of the points had punctured his throat and destroyed his vocal cords. If he thought that it had hurt to be stabbed then he was in for the shock of his life when the weapon was removed from is tiny frame.

"Stop!" Yelled a deep voice from the crowd. 'Oh thank merciful Kami-Sama it's finally over!' Thought Naruto, unfortunately for him his torture was far from over in fact the pain was just beginning for the three year old.

"I lost my entire family to that son of a bitch demon brat, and I want my revenge NOW!" It was then that Naruto realized that he might die. As the man started cutting into Naruto's body with a large knife that had a property that made sure that any wounds caused by it would scar. He eventually stopped feeling anything at all, just giving up the will to live. That is of course before he heard the same voice from before say, " _**Raiton: Itami no Muchi**_." The searing pain that racked through Naruto's body was unbearable, but the lightning from the whip wouldn't allow the child to find refuge in unconsciousness. This jutsu was made to truly test a persons fortitude, it was the ultimate torture jutsu and it was now being used on defenseless boy. Finally all of the pain stopped and Naruto was just left to twitch from the thousands of volts of electricity that had coursed through is tiny body moments before. Throughout this torture the villagers just watched and cheered. Nobody spoke up to try to help the boy, no one did anything but laugh at his pain. Naruto felt his body being lifted up he thought that he was going to be taken to the hospital,but when he opened his eyes to see who his savior was only to see that it was the ninja that he had bumped into before, the ninja that started the pain, the ninja that was going to kill him. He tried to move, but he was out of energy and couldn't. He felt something being placed around his neck, then he felt himself fall and...SNAP. Naruto couldn't feel anything. 'Am I dead?' He thought while seeing every thing that had ever happened in his life. There was pain, so much pain, loneliness, hunger, and tears. 'Why, Why did this have to happen to me. I did everything right, I was nice to everybody, I didn't disrespect, or hurt anyone. Why did they do this to me? WHHHHYYYY!' Naruto screamed in his last coherent thoughts before being lost to the darkness.

_**Author's Note: So anyone who doesn't feel bad for Naruto after reading this is a heartless jerk the name of the jutsu translates to**__** Lighting Release:Whip of pain. The ninja that attacked Naruto will have almost no bearing on this story what so ever. Thank you for reading this chapter and please review. Reviewing will make Naruto's life a hell of a lot better, so please review for the little blonde chibi.**_


End file.
